


The Fastening One Heart Playlist

by egret17



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egret17/pseuds/egret17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Earlier this year, I read an amazing story by thefourthvine called <i>Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing</i>. And I read it again. And again. And… you get the idea.</p><p>It’s the story of a Sidney Crosby who’s not only incredibly gifted in hockey, but also in his ability to connect to other people’s minds. Unfortunately, he never gets the training he needs to manage his psychic ability because hockey. And it’s the story of Evgeni Malkin, who’s also incredibly gifted in hockey, but was born without the psychic ability to connect to others.</p><p>My contributions to this fandom are never going to be via writing or art, but sometimes, when a story really gets to me the way Fastening One Heart did (so many feels!), I start hearing the story in some of the music I listen to. And then I start rummaging through my music library for more music that does the same. It takes a while and a lot of iterations/drafts, but sometimes I end up with a respectable playlist that captures part of how I felt whilst reading the story.</p><p>I finally got brave enough to share the playlist with thefourthvine and to my immense delight and gratitude, she liked it and completely got what I was trying to capture about her story, which I think is, at its most basic, about the journey through painful self-discovery to hope and maybe even joy and love.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fastening One Heart Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730574) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



> Earlier this year, I read an amazing story by thefourthvine called _Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing_. And I read it again. And again. And… you get the idea.
> 
> It’s the story of a Sidney Crosby who’s not only incredibly gifted in hockey, but also in his ability to connect to other people’s minds. Unfortunately, he never gets the training he needs to manage his psychic ability because hockey. And it’s the story of Evgeni Malkin, who’s also incredibly gifted in hockey, but was born without the psychic ability to connect to others.
> 
> My contributions to this fandom are never going to be via writing or art, but sometimes, when a story really gets to me the way Fastening One Heart did (so many feels!), I start hearing the story in some of the music I listen to. And then I start rummaging through my music library for more music that does the same. It takes a while and a lot of iterations/drafts, but sometimes I end up with a respectable playlist that captures part of how I felt whilst reading the story.
> 
> I finally got brave enough to share the playlist with thefourthvine and to my immense delight and gratitude, she liked it and completely got what I was trying to capture about her story, which I think is, at its most basic, about the journey through painful self-discovery to hope and maybe even joy and love.

Allow me to present the Fastening One Heart playlist, which isn’t available via 8tracks or such because it would violate their licensing restrictions (hmph, five [Cloud Cult](http://cloudcult.com/) songs isn’t too many songs by a single artist/band - there can never be too much Cloud Cult!):

[Papercuts - The Thin Ice (Pink Floyd)](http://www.aquariumdrunkard.com/2010/01/28/the-wall-re-built/) (scroll down)  
[Andy Swan - The Sound of Snowflakes Falling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoeNeS3uKGI)  
[Shearwater - My Only Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTkHvVbpOg8)  
[Gary Jules - Falling Awake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OONuoEHxlsQ)  
[Cloud Cult - Robot Lights Inside My Head](http://cloudcult.com/track/406501/robot-lights-2004)  
[Cloud Cult - Turn Out the Lights](http://cloudcult.com/track/406499/turn-out-the-lights-1994Gd4V1s)  
[Bonnie “Prince” Billy& The Phantom Family Halo - The Mindeater](https://soundcloud.com/fadermedia/bonnie-prince-billy-and-the)  
[Nada Surf - Where Is My Mind? (Pixies)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKAaH8HE9Uc)  
[Built to Spill - Goin’ Against Your Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH9EJg4o9-s)  
[Cloud Cult - Brain Gateway](http://cloudcult.com/track/406525/brain-gateway)  
[Shearwater - Breaking the Yearlings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXxHE_gRiQI)  
[Josh Woodward - House in My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSJl_DqUdms)  
[Cloud Cult - Room Full of People in Your Head](http://cloudcult.com/track/409321/room-full-of-people-in-your-head)  
[Calexico - Ocean of Noise (Arcade Fire)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFQYrV0hbGc)  
[The Oh Hello’s - Hello My Old Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKNwx82kPjY)  
[Cloud Cult - You’re the Only Thing in Your Way](http://cloudcult.com/track/438080/you-re-the-only-thing-in-your-way)  
[Woodpigeon - You’re My Only Home (The Magnetic Fields)](http://www.covermesongs.com/2011/09/cover-me-presents-12-years-of-69-love-songs.html) (scroll down)  
[Shearwater - An Insular Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOjI1CCpS-c)  
[Blue October - A Quiet Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B05nS0trd30)


End file.
